Meltdown
by Gabumon Noodles
Summary: On a rare and calm night, Colonel Radec lets go of his cold persona to connect with his intimate and emotional side of him.


Meltdown

Game: Killzone 2  
Setting: Takes place after previous story, Ruthless Excellence. Sometime between obtaining the Red Dust and final battle at Visari's palace.  
Focus: RadecxRuna oneshot

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own the Killzone franchise or Colonel Radec. Runa, Viglo and Pitru are original characters.**

**I'll do my very best not to make Radec OOC. I wrote this to satisfy my entertainment needs. xD**

Colonel Mael Radec ceased signing paperwork to rub at his bleary eyes. He sat alone in his office in the middle of the night, still toiling away to finish documents. His turn to lead the Helghast into the fray was yet to come. Visari had insisted that papers would be finished before the excitement. The pen trembled under the crushing grip of his fingers. He could hear the muffled explosions outside his back window. And every time, his heart would quiver with the tremors. He longed for action, adrenaline and control. This strange calm and suspense didn't suit him that well.

Radec looked up as the doors opened. His wife, Runa, stepped in to greet him. Her elite shock trooper uniform still covered her figure, and the rifle rested at her side.

"Still working, sir?" she asked.

Radec sighed and ran a hand through his sparse, unkempt hair. "Visari's letters are just as lengthy as his oral speeches."

He noticed her own tired face, the way her bangs hung limply over her eyes.

"Why are you still up so late? You could've gone to sleep a while ago."

"I can't afford to slack off on my duty with you around, sir. What if some ISA assassin waltzes in without me to stop him?"

Radec snorted. "Fat chance. Nothing exciting is happening around here."

Runa seemed to catch the disappointment in his voice. "Don't worry, sir. You'll get your moment of glory soon enough."

"I fucking hope so. How are Viglo and Pitru?"

"Still awake." Runa replied. "The last thing they want is for their father to catch them snoozing off."

Radec pictured his two sons, barely in their teens, waiting somewhere in the academy. He pictured them trying to stand to attention and looking like real sentries. He saw Pitru blinking and glaring to keep his heavy eyes open. And Viglo, the softer twin, swaying on his sore feet from the verge of dozing off.

Radec sighed in resignation. He tried not to show pity as he said, "For heaven's sake, tell them to get some shuteye already. It's bad enough that one of us has to stay up and destroy our eyes."

Runa silently nodded and walked off to attend to the twins. A few minutes later, she came back to his office with the boys in tow. She had them by their arms as she gently pulled them to a nearby bench. Viglo and Pitru leaned against each other as they snored softly.

Radec shook his head as he tried to stare at them with indifference. "Have I gone soft, Runa? If they were common grunts, I would've kept them up till their sockets get red."

"It's normal, sir."

"What's normal?"

"Acting the way a father is supposed to."

Runa stared at Radec with open concern. "Mael, get some sleep. I'll take over and do the paperwork for you."

Radec stiffened at hearing his first name. Runa rarely addressed him apart from Colonel, Commander or sir. The only time she called him Mael was during their first days after marriage. Even further still, when they had shared intimate nights in bed. The events of war, and his own heart, had done a good job in suppressing those private memories. He was known among lesser Helghast troops as a man with no personality or emotion, and only focused on getting the job done. They found it hard to believe that Radec actually had a life outside of the military.

But as soon as his name was uttered, memories resurfaced. For a moment, he forgot he was the Hound of Visari. Instead, he was the husband of Lieutenant Runa, and the father of their twin sons.

Radec stubbornly shook his head and only signed with more vigor. "That's out of the question. I've got to get these papers to Visari as soon as I can."

Runa silently strode over to his desk and behind his chair. The Colonel looked up in surprise as he felt his shoulder pads being stripped off.

"Lieutenant? What are you-?"

"If you insist on pulling an all-nighter, then allow me to ease your stress, sir."

She removed decorative bits of his armor with dexterous fingers. As soon as she set aside the last of it, she slipped off her own gauntlets. She placed her hands over his shoulders and began massaging them. Radec let out a hissing sigh as his muscles loosened up and the cramps faded away. Her fingers kneaded his collarbone, shoulder plates, the meat between his neck and spine.

"How are you feeling, Mael? Would you like me to stop?" Runa asked softly.

"No, do continue. You have no idea how good it feels."

He wondered if he just got a taste of civilian life. Was this how other husbands felt? To be able to relax at home with their family? To be free of the burdens an entire nation places onto one's shoulders?

Then Runa did something she hadn't done in thirteen years.

She ran her fingers through his hair and bent down to kiss him. Warm passion, that had been buried and dormant for many years, flared in his stomach again as he savored the feel of her soft lips. He surprised her by kissing her back, and after a few more seconds, they quietly broke apart.

His voice was a husky whisper when he asked, "Runa? Am I a monster? A barbarian?"

She said nothing for a moment, then replied, "No, I don't think so. You're a man who simply takes his job very seriously. It'd be a strange sight to see a Helghast superior with open, fluffy compassion. I believe that is what sets us apart from humans. We're a race of high standards and harbor a desire for perfection. You are a shining example of what we believe in."

Radec sighed wearily. "I suppose. I would rather shoot myself in the head than watch our country go up in flames."

Runa gently brushed and finger-combed his hair. "That's why Emperor Visari is proud of you. Why I'm proud of you. Our sons always try to follow your example; you're their top role model."

Radec looked across at the twins again. Viglo fidgeted nervously in his sleep, while Pitru scowled with closed eyes, as if facing an imaginary enemy in his dreams. Any more of this family intimacy, however conserved it is, would surely give him an emotional meltdown. As an officer with a fearsome reputation, Radec couldn't afford to let it show when he faces hIs troops someday.

He reached up and briskly pushed away Runa's hands. "All right, that's enough. I think I can carry on for a few more hours. And for the last time, get some sleep. That's an order."

"As you wish, Colonel." Runa gave in. She bolted the office doors and rested on the bench next to the twins. Before long, she too fell into a deep sleep. Her chest armor rose and fell to her even breathing. The rifle laid across her front and shoulder as if it was a flagpole.

Radec stared at the rare peaceful sight for a while before he returned to his work.

XxxxOxxxX

The Colonel filled out the last paper around sunrise. His eyes squinted at the surprisingly bright sunlight. He looked to Runa, who stirred awake. She turned to the twins and shook their shoulders.

Pitru moaned groggily as he stretched. "Morning already? I was just starting to get some real sleep too."

Viglo rubbed at his eyes in silence.

Radec motioned for his sons. "You two. Come here to my desk."

Viglo stared at his father and licked his dry lips timidly. Pitru pulled his brother along by the arm. "Let's go see what he wants."

Runa looked on with curiosity. What did Radec plan to say to them? The teenage boys stood to attention in front of him.

Radec eyed Viglo first. "Do you remember that day I made you fight your brother? Back in Suljeva?"

Viglo stared back at him with anxious eyes. "Y-yes sir. I'm sorry if I disappointed and disgraced you, sir."

Radec waved it off. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you learned from it. Don't expect those ISA soldiers to be as nice as your brother."

"Are you angry at me, sir?"

Radec hesitated, then he said, "It's those ISA scum that get on my nerves. Whenever I'm in a foul mood, understand that it's not your fault. Just focus on doing your best in your cadet training."

Viglo seemed to relax as he saluted. "Yes sir. I'll work very hard on it."

Radec turned to Pitru. "As for you, I'd like you to turn those bullying tactics from your brother to the ISA. They could do with good bouts of interrogation whenever you become a soldier. You've got good potential. And if you ever catch those ISA bastards picking on your brother, what will you do?"

"Blow their goddamn brains out, sir." Pitru promptly replied.

"That's what I like to hear. There's no time to taunt fellow Helghast when there are enemies crawling about. Understood?"

Pitru nodded and saluted. "One hundred percent, sir."

Runa couldn't help but smile at Radec's own brand of fatherly love. If it could be called love at all. Nevertheless, Radec only wanted to improve his sons' relationship and performance. The Colonel rose from his seat and fisted the stack of papers. "Right, then. As soon as I deliver these to Visari, we'll get a taste of battle afterwards."

Pitru's eyes lit with excitement. Even Viglo seemed to shake with anticipation.

From this day on, Radec's family were a squad of soldiers ready to play their part for Helghan. With those nuclear codes on hand, it would be a surefire victory. Radec felt hope swelling in his chest as he looked from the sunlight to Runa's face. Any further emotion was cut off as both donned on their helmets and secured their respirators.

Radec's glaring orange goggles met Runa's own, and his voice grated out with mechanical menace. "Let's move out."

She shouldered her rifle and responded in the same metallic tone. "Right behind you, sir."

Husband and wife immediately shifted to Colonel and Lieutenant. There was simply no room for intimacy on the battlefield. They would give it all they got against their sworn enemy.


End file.
